


Tomber Amoureux

by vanderloo



Series: Univers Alternatif [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Hannibal is in Love with Will Graham, M/M, One Shot, Season 3, Short One Shot, Word Count: -1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderloo/pseuds/vanderloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You cannot control, with respect, to whom you fall in love.” Bedelia Du Maurier sips her wine, eyes steady and head held high, but hands shaking, and Hannibal knows she is right. He is in irrevocably in love with Will Graham.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomber Amoureux

**Author's Note:**

> Works Title Translation: Tomber Amoureux - To Lose One's Love

 

* * *

**To Lose One's Love**  
_Tomber Amoureux_

* * *

  
“Do you believe you could change me, the way I've changed you?”

“I already did.”

Hannibal studies Will a moment, realizing he is right. The floor is a fuse of black and red; a cataclysmic cocktail of color and death reflecting in Hannibal's eyes. Will Graham basks in them, finds comfort in those retreating maroon orbs whilst arterial spray assaults his vision and makes the world before him hazy, at best. Hannibal cuts Abigail Hobbs' throat in a single, sleek motion, right across the scar where her father once did the same. It is poetic, deliberately reminiscent, and Hannibal feels remorse for the first time. Will cannot speak, consciousness ebbing and flowing, drowning in rain water, blood and his own sweat and tears.

“Will you forgive me?”

Hannibal's accented question echoes in the darkest places of Will Graham's mind, taunting him, torturing him. What could have been? What should have been? Hannibal has made a place for Abigail in their world, their world of ghastly dining and murderous intentions, and in that moment, Will wouldn't have it any other way. But the teacup has shattered once more, and half-lidded eyes roll into the back of skulls as sirens wail in the distance, masked by opera music to deceased ears.

 

“Hannibal.”

Desperate, now. Desperate to see the man who robbed him of his life, and the man who gave him a life he never knew possible. Spinning and walking in circles inside the maze of catacombs, Will Graham hears nothing but footsteps caused by his own worn shoes colliding with the ash beneath him. It is dark and it appears that he is alone, but Will is smart enough to know he isn't, to know that Hannibal has a lighter step than he, to slither undetected around the arena of his mind. His voice is weak, unsure, and cautious all at once. His feet have halted his progression now, hindering his advancement further and deeper into the death which awaits him. He can feel another's presence, another presence among the tortured souls laid to rest decorating the walls around him. Breathing harsh, frantic jitters of his head are the only movements he makes. He speaks, but his voice is hushed and close to a whisper; a secret admittance of weakness and loyalty which only he can understand.

“I forgive you.”

An elongated pause, and the presence is gone, and Will Graham is finally alone. Message received.

 

“Betrayal and forgiveness are best seen as something akin to falling in love.”

Love, a tenuous and fickle sentiment invented by the human mind, for the human mind. Hannibal thinks himself above it, above all of the emotive turmoil of the uncertain psyche. Will Graham makes him question himself and doubt himself, rethink and over-think his decisions, movements and conversations. Love? Similar to obsession, Hannibal is well aware and conscious of his obsession with Will Graham, but loving and being in love with him is another circumstance entirely. Orange crackling in front of him, eyes alight by reflective flames, face grim and cautious. Bedelia Du Maurier studies him intensely, out of both habit and curiosity; a professional and personal curiosity which will surely lead to her demise, Hannibal is certain of it. But her words ring true.

“You cannot control, with respect, to whom you fall in love.”

Bedelia Du Maurier sips her wine, eyes steady and head held high, but hands shaking, and Hannibal knows she is right. He is in irrevocably in love with Will Graham.

 

“I've never known myself as well as I know myself, when I'm with him.”

A young woman of Asian descent looks down at her lap as Will Graham speaks, a knowing look flashing in her eyes, masked skilfully and speedily with concentration. Chiyoh is a smart woman and Will can see that clearly, hearing her speak and watching her stance. He confides in her with words and sentiments that he did not know lay dormant inside the cracked foundations of his mind. Unaware that his mouth could voice such words of intimacy and admittance regarding a man who cost him his life, along with the people most important to him, and left him to die swimming among the pooling blood of his surrogate daughter. Their surrogate daughter.

Hannibal Lecter has a hold over Will Graham that he cannot describe, cannot hope to explain or mention to someone else; their bond moves at a pace incomprehensible to a typical person. So, he does only what he can think of doing; he sends Hannibal a message written in flesh. Snails cover the newly deceased body, murder being the result of careful consideration, persuasion and manipulation of Chiyoh's impressionable young mind which Will Graham takes control over.

He craves stability, the kind that only Hannibal Lecter can give him. He has to find Hannibal, and soon, before his mind palace crumbles at his feet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short word vomits regarding my feelings, and character's feelings from the new episodes released lately. Please support Hannibal by showing your love for it on social media using the hashtag #SaveHannibal to save my beloved show being cancelled permanently!


End file.
